


Venus

by buckytheplumsoldier



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Bruce, Short & Sweet, Stars, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, bruce banner is a dumb dork, planets n stuff, space, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytheplumsoldier/pseuds/buckytheplumsoldier
Summary: Thor was his night sky, the surrounding stars bringing out the best of what Bruce could be.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 and we're almost done. 
> 
> Now, as you all may know, I'm pretty insecure about my work. I don't really like a lot of the things that I write and I'm not necessarily proud when posting them. This, however, is probably the best thing I've ever done. I don't know why and you may not agree, but I actually felt something while rereading and editing this. I felt proud for once of something that I did and it rarely happens. Or maybe it's because all I write is angst or sex and I should really get into the fluff scene. Anyways, yes, Venus isn't a star, but just go with it :P

Watching Thor on Earth was like watching a toddler who had wandered head-first into a maze of puzzles and toys.

Thor, god of thunder and ruler of Asgard, barely held any similarities with Thor, temporary Earth dweller. Yes, they both shared the same host, but they were two extremely distinct personalities, they might as well have just been different people. The former Thor was regal and poised, defender of all things justifiable and righteous for the sake of a throne and a kingdom to call his own. The latter Thor was what Bruce had learned to adjust to in Sakaar, the witty, uplifting side no one on the team had ever gotten the chance to see. The side that valued others' fear over his own was nonexistent to everyone except Bruce, who had truly gotten to understand the wall one surrounds themselves in, to understand someone besides himself.

And yet there they were, Earth dweller Thor gazing up at the dark sky like he's done countless times before, except this time, he was seated in a forest clearing in Upstate New York, where a new system of constellations and satellites appeared for every new day of the year.

And there Bruce was, attempting to hold his tongue and just stay quiet, choosing to bask in the silver moonlight, examining the god as if he were a new experiment, a collection of data that Bruce desperately needed to prove something to himself.

Prove what? That he was, admittedly, in love with, someone so completely out of his league, he might as well be an ant trying to get with Paul McCartney. It was, however, nice to envision a timeline where he wasn't who he was and he wasn't laced with a killing machine with a mind of its own. Where he was seemingly good enough for everything and good enough or the world without having to try and put a bullet in his throat. He supposed stars were enough to settle on and he laid back on the blanket beneath him, eyes staring into an endless abyss that even he had no suitable explanation for.

Magic seemed to be just as good as any other guess.

It was rather brisk for an early summer morning, temperature just a little below average, give or take. It didn't seem to matter, though, as Bruce had nestled his way into Thor's body, capturing whatever warmth he could take, seeing as Thor really was a star in some metaphorical sense. Bright, bubbly, hot (in both ways), and powerful, the way a star should be. 

"Sirius was always Loki's favorite."

Bruce looked up, brows furrowing as he met Thor's eyes. "Why Sirius?"

He felt the light motion of Thor shrugging underneath his head. "He never bothered to say. One can only assume because it was everything he was not." 

Bruce stayed silent, waiting for Thor to continue. 

"Loki always had a... a darkness to him. I knew he was different, still I loved him all the same. As I recall our playful bouts, he never shone. He rarely had his own moment of brightness. He was cold, quiet, conniving, unafraid to stand back yet bursting with so much sorrow pent up inside of him. I watched him combust without realizing." Thor sighed. "He would always point out Sirius on outings like ours as children, but never explained why. Now I know." If there was the slightest crack in Thor's voice in the last sentence, Thor didn't acknowledge it and neither would Bruce.

Bruce laid back, focus retrained on the slowly brightening sky, Sirius beginning to glow in its peak. They waited, watching the world layer with hues of pink, red, gold, and blue, the other dimmer lights fading out as new ones began to take their place, even if just for a moment. He then caught sight of a rather bright object, coming to life with the world around it. "Hey, look at Venus."

Thor scoffed above him. "Venus isn't a star."

"It's not, but it still manages to outshine the others. It outdoes the others. Sure, it's not the biggest, but it's got other defining qualities that make it the greatest. It's concrete, smug, hidden away with its own defenses. It's eruptive, destructive in its own tendencies, with dense boundaries hiding some sort of world that we still have no potential of knowing. It has a pressure of ninety-three pascals, something that crushes you before you can even set foot on whatever terrain there is, if it's not completely covered by something unknown entirely. It has its own volcanoes, granted, not as special as Mars', but there's an energy radiating off of it. There's a form of life, whether it be by rivers of lava nearly three thousand miles long or..."

Bruce went off, listing technicalities and measurements and useless trivia he's had stored in his mind for months. He let loose whatever knowledge he had, emptying his fill until he was satisfied, until the sun began appearing over the horizon. The numbers never fumbled from his brain to his mouth and his voice never faltered, occasionally exploding with passion and using his hands for emphasis and vivid demonstrations. He loved this, being able to describe and personify everyday objects, what average people don't realize actually have a purpose and a placement in the world. He was afraid of rambling, yes, but with Thor, there would always be that same fondness in his eyes, the one that begged him to keep going just for the sake of hearing his voice.

"Sounds like you."

Bruce had finished his spiel, catching his breath from shooting words at a mile a minute. "What, complicated?"

Chuckling, Thor pressed his nose in Bruce's curls, pressing a few light kisses here and there. By now, most of the sky was a light cotton blue and most of the satellites were gone from view, the sun standing out amongst them all. "No." He began playing with locks of graying hair, twirling strand by strand around his fingers. "You are not entirely complicated, yet instead fascinating. You hold yourself up by your own means. You have your own shield, something that is not simply crafted or constructed, but a part of you. You hold rage deep within you, where no one can see it, where no one can know it is there, except for those who have managed to breach past your defenses. Then they will know what truly lies within you. You are elegantly dangerous, a combination so abstract that you cannot help but be captivated by it."

Bruce let it all seep into his heart, connecting previous analogies and realizing the irony behind it - he supposed he was describing himself in a sense, something he never took into consideration, and it felt uplifting. He could find ways to discreetly convey emotions without ever labeling the shame and embarrassment onto himself. He supposed Thor would always be there to crack through the facade, though, but it was a rather promising proposition. 

He sat up, leaning down and kissing Thor, something gentle and sweet like a picture of a sunrise. "You're a genius," he murmured, humming contentedly. 

Venus was now entirely gone from the sky. In its place was instead Bruce Banner, heart full of love and a bright warmth. It wasn't bone-crushing or steaming, but it was enough to turn Bruce pink all over and let him feel like he did have his moment to shine. 

Thor was his night sky, the surrounding stars bringing out the best of what Bruce could be.


End file.
